Meetings in the Room that Lies Between Us
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Freakazoid and Dexter had never really met face to face until the day that Dexter found the White Room in his mind. Finally, the could talk, and Dexter soon comes to realize that Freakazoid's the best thing that's ever happened to him. This story spans the moment Dexter finds the white room until he graduates from high school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Freakazoid, even though I think that he's hilarious and wish that I did.**

 **Warnings: Nothing really... mentions of uncaring parents, sort of bromance between Dex and Freak.**

* * *

 **So, there's 8 parts to this story spanning the time when Dex and Freak meet in the white room for the first time until Dexter graduates from high school. This is just an idea that's been nagging at me since April when I watched the series. Anyway, I hope you enjoy**

 **Love, Keta.**

* * *

Part 1: Maybe, We Could Just Talk…

The day that I found the white room was a Saturday morning. I wasn't dreaming anything for the first time since Freakazoid came into my life, and so, I saw the door. It was white with no distinguishable markings, just a small knob in the blank space. I remember wondering if I should walk out of the organized computer hub that my subconsciousness seemed to be, and I wondered what I would see if I did. After a time, I finally opened the door.

 _The room was white like the door, blank and sterile and nothingness. I stood there in the doorway and blinked for a few minutes before I realized that there was a splash of color on the couch that was just as_ blank as the rest of the room. The colors were red and blue and black, and I sighed with relief. "Freakazoid?"

The other personality turned to me, and he smiled. "I was wondering when you'd find this place, Dex." He patted the seat beside him then and moved over a little to right to give me some space, and after a moment, I sat. He sighed contently. "I've been waiting forever."

"Huh?"

"Since I came to be here, I've been waiting in this room while our body slept. I know it's only been a few months, but I was hoping that you'd come sooner…"

I shook my head softly in disbelief at the forlorn way he said that. "What is this place?"

He looked so delighted by the question, and his manic grin grew exponentially as he reached out to grab my arm and pull me closer to him until we were practically snuggling. He didn't seem to notice as I stiffened under his hug, and if he did, he didn't comment on it. "This is the room between our minds! This is where we can talk face to face! Where you came from is your subconscious, and on the other side is the door to my home. I call it the Freakazone!"

"The Freakazone?"

"Yep! Do you wanna see? I've got Rat Patrol on rerun and a popcorn maker and video games and a whole bunch of stuff!" I nodded after a beat and allowed him to drag me across the expanse of white to a door that I couldn't cross through, because I wasn't Freakazoid. "Aww! It won't let you through! That's stupid!"

"Then maybe we should sit out here instead."

"Out here? And do what?"

I smiled and grabbed his arm to lead him to the couch again. "We could talk. Just talk for a little while…"

"Okay…"


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: It Doesn't Matter that He Hurts Me and They Don't Care.

Freak's angry. I can feel it brewing under my skin as my blue-skinned alter ego paces back and forth within the Freakazone. I press the bag of ice to the bruise under my eye and hiss as the cold brings a spike of pain. I sit down then in my computer chair and begin my homework to drown out the rage inside of me. Duncan's voice echoes from downstairs, and I wince, remembering how he punched me earlier this morning.

 _'_ _Let me out, Dex!'_

'No, it's not worth it.'

 _'_ _He hurt you! Again!_ ' My right hand clenches without my wanting it to, and the pencil cracks in half. _'_ _Why won't you let me fight him?!'_

'Because it will do us no good,' I reply and offer him a small, internal smile. 'There's only a year left. And then we never have to see them again… We'll leave… go to someplace warm like Florida or California.'

 _'_ _But what about our parents? I know that they don't always pay attention to us, but they're still our parents.'_

'Freak… If Duncan's around, I'm not going to stay… I can call them, but we don't have to stay where we're not wanted.'

The rage slowly subsides, and I start to feel sleepy. _'_ _Come to the room… I want to hold you.'_

Before the room, that request would have seemed weird to me, but Freak's a tactile person… And… And I like to be held sometimes and feel like someone actually wants me around. 'Okay.'

* * *

The white room is dim when I fall asleep.

It almost looks gray with how dark it is, and I immediately walk over to the couch to find Freak laying there, still fuming on some level. "Hey," I whisper. "You want to move over so I can lay down?"

"No," he mutters and drags me down, over top of him. I stiffen, upon finding myself pressed close to his chest and straddling the superhero's hips.

"Freak!"

"Relax."

"You're not the one straddling your alter ego's hips!"

He looks down and seems to finally notice the position he's put me in when he chuckles and turns us over so I can finally relax as well. "Now, let me hold you, Dex."

He doesn't have to pull me; I move closer of my own accord and lay my head on his chest. "Then hold me." His arms wrap around me tightly and he rubs my back in a soothing manner that has me snuggling up closer to his trembling form, and I lay my arm across his waist. "Freak… Don't let it get to you. I don't care that he hurts me or that they don't care. I have you to look out for me, and I am more than content with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Do You Want Me to Leave?

There are so many times when I want to yell at Freakazoid, but I always refrain from doing so, because… he's actually rather emotional. I've made the manic idiot cry before, and I thought that anything would be better than that… I was so wrong. I can't hear him in my head anymore, and it's scaring me.

 _"_ _You idiot! Why couldn't you just get the job done?! Why did you have to fuck around instead?!"_

 _I can practically see him cringing in my head; he can see through my eyes; and considering I'm yelling into the mirror, he can see how angry I am. 'Dex,' he murmurs, and I can tell that he's about to cry._

 _"_ _If you didn't fucking exist, I wouldn't have missed my exams!"_

 _Those words are something that I shouldn't ever let leave my mouth, and I know that. But I'm just so angry with him. I'm so angry that I don't even react to his next question until he's already locked into his own room and my head is blank with silence._

 _'_ _Do you want me to leave?'_

I tried to make him talk to me… For four days, my head was silent. I knew he was there though, deep inside… But it felt almost like it did before… I was alone.

* * *

"Freak! Please come out!" I bang on the door to the Freakazone, ignoring the small shocks that the door sends to me, even though it actually hurts. It wants to keep me out of his part of our head, but I have no intention of intruding… I just need him here. He's hiding from me, and I _don't like it_. "Please… Don't leave me out here… I know that you're scared of what I'm going to say… But I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

The sound of his voice makes me sigh in relief; the silence had been too much to bear. "Of course not, you dork!" For a moment, I think that the insult/nickname is too much, but I can hear the small smile on his face when he replies.

"But I ruined your exams today."

"They're just tests, and if you hadn't locked yourself up, you'd know that I got them rescheduled."

The door cracks open, and I can see one eye. "You did?"

I nod, smiling too. "I did. Now please come out… I miss my buddy."

"Can we sit together?"

I quickly translate that into 'can I hold you?' "Yeah, we can sit together."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?

Career day.

These two words are enough to make any high school student quiver in fear and try their hardest to fake illness. I was planning on that myself, but my mother had called me out on it at dinner, before I had even tried anything. Naturally, Duncan had done the same thing when he was a senior, and he had failed miserably at it. So she had already been prepared, as Duncan had told her that I probably would.

Freak laughed at me when it happened and said that I would just have to suck it up. _'_ _Maybe one of our enemies will attack us tomorrow?'_ he offers, trying to improve my mood, but I'm not having it.

'Since when does luck ever work out for us?'

 _'_ _It worked out when I was made.'_

I have nothing to come back against that. 'Okay, you've got me there.' He only laughs in response.

* * *

In the morning, I walk to class with Freak's cheerful chatter in my head to distract me from the overwhelming dread that threatens to overtake me. I sit in the dead center of the class, alone and take out my books, not that I'll need them today, and all the while talking to Freak to put my mind at ease.

 _'Your teacher reminds me of a pig… A really fat pig. Your teacher's a fat sow. With three chins. And a massive butt. If she sat on us, she could squish us to death.'_

'Freak!'

 _'Look at her! She's super fat and hey is that Cosgrove?!'_

I had looked up at her for a moment, and then had to look up again and realize, just as my alter ego had that our friend is here. 'Apparently…' Cosgrove smiles at me, and I wave before realizing that Dr. Heiney is walking in behind him.

The scientist talks to my teacher briefly, and she nods before turning to talk to some of the other presenting adults. Dr. Heiney starts towards me then and says, "it's been a vile, Dexter." In fact, I hadn't actually seen the doctor since I revealed to him who Freak and I really were, but we'd chatted online a few times.

So I have to concur. "Yeah, it has… So what are you doing here?"

He laughs. "I got a call from your principal. Zey vere lacking in presenters from intellectual fields. Cosgrove recommended me, and besides, I needed to talk to you. You're graduating this year, ja?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How do you feel about moving to LA vith me? I have need of an assistant."

Honestly, I'm caught off guard by the very idea, and it takes me a moment to respond. "I don't know…"

"Zink it over…" Dr. Heiney then returns to the front of the classroom and Cosgrove's side, and the class starts, leaving me and Freak without time to talk to one another until we get home.

* * *

He's waiting for me in the white room.

"What do you want to do, Dex?" he asks, and we both sit down on the couch.

"I don't know."

"I don't either."

We both sigh and fall silent. "Well, Dr. Heiney does know about us…" I point out. "And there's always monsters so we could switch places more often and you'd have things to do…"

"True… And we'd be away from our family for a reason."

"Yep. It actually does sound good…"

He nods. "Hey, Dex."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to be his assistant? Don't you have something you want to do?"

"Not really… I never put any thought beyond computer programmer, but after you came along… I stopped thinking about it. It just wasn't important anymore."

* * *

It takes another three days, but after that, I call Dr. Heiney and tell him that I'll accept the job.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: I Don't Think That It's Weird.

Sometimes, Freak asks me questions that I'm not prepared for.

Normally, there questions like, 'if you had to fuck an animal, what animal would you fuck?' or 'why do anteaters eat ants? With their tongue, they could get into any hole… And that sounds kind of dirty. Do you think that our mind goes to the gutter because we're teenagers?'

The sad part is, the second one started an hour long conversation, and I was kind of horrified later when I thought back on its progression.

But the one that really got me off guard had to do with something Stephanie said.

 _"_ _Hey, Dex?"_

 _I look over at my girlfriend and raise an eyebrow in question. "What's up?"_

 _"_ _I had a weird thought. Don't judge me."_

 _"_ _I have a psychopath inside of my head that sometimes runs into glass doors." I ignore Freak's displeased cry in my head. "I don't think that I have any room to judge."_

 _"_ _Okay… So, I was thinking that if you and Freakazoid were two different people, if you'd have a relationship… Like if you were two separate personalities, if you'd become boyfriends." She blushes though as she tells me, and I have absolutely nothing to say to that._

It gave Freak, on the other hand, plenty of ammunition to torment me with later that night.

"Seriously, Dex! Do you think that we'd have a pretty awesome relationship?"

"I don't fucking know!" I snap, and promptly push him off of the couch in the white room. "It makes no sense for you to be asking this! It makes me feel extremely awkward if I'm being honest."

He goes silent for a few beats and looks down at the floor with contemplation once he sits back up on it. "I think we'd be a good couple." I was not expecting that, and I'm certain that my expression conveys that, since he decides to elaborate. "I mean, we're kind of domestic already. And we both care for each other."

"But it's weird. We're the same person, kind of."

"I don't think that it's weird. We're just different from everyone else. Agreed?"

"Agreed…" I lay back on the couch and drop my hand down, smiling slightly when he tentatively wraps his around mine. Maybe it wouldn't be so different from what we are right now… It's just a different label… So maybe it wouldn't be so weird…


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: She Has No Right!

Steff's been my girlfriend for a while know; well, she's been Freakizoid's girlfriend for a while now.

He was so ecstatic when she agreed to be my girlfriend too, because he knew how much I loved her. I adored her… He hadn't even really wanted to be with her, but if it made me happy, he was willing to do so.

She did love me, not Dexter "Creepy" Douglas. She loved the superhero that occupies my head. She didn't want me in any way, and it was pretty obvious when she'd ignore me in public.

Then she cheated on me, and that was it…

 _'_ _She has no right!'_

It took all of my mental restraint not to let Freakazoid come after her; he still wants to.

"Steff…" She looks up at me, a bright smile on her face as if she's done nothing wrong. "We're breaking up. Neither Freakazoid or myself want anything to do with you. Have a nice day."

I turned around and left, ignoring her screams for me to take it back.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Why Won't You Let Me Protect You?

Freak's in a bad mood, and I'm the cause.

It all started when I, as Dexter Douglas, got kidnapped by the Lobe. The big-brained man hadn't meant to physically harm me, but his goons hadn't been that gentle. I could feel the bruises start to appear on my arms, and one particularly nasty one marred my neck; I had tried to run, but the goon caught me.

The moment that Lobe left, Freak and I changed places, more or less against my will.

He was so angry again, and he decided to take that out on the people who hurt me. I've never seen him get so violent with one of the villains or their henchmen. It scared me…

"Freakazoid!" Lobe cried. "What's gotten into you?!"

His eyes narrowed even further, obstructing my view of the outside world. "Your goons hurt something that's precious to me."

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sure it was an accident!"

I was yelling at Freak to stop, and after a moment, he does, his anger receding like he'd suddenly developed bipolar disorder. "You owe him one, Lobe. If he didn't hate the idea of me stooping to your level, I might have killed you without a second thought." He drops the scientist and starts to leave. "However, if you ever kidnap, Dexter Douglas again, I will not hesitate to kill you."

* * *

The moment he comes into the room, I throw myself at him, and he effort catches me before I can fall and hurt myself. "Why did you stop me?"

I thump his chest with my hand, a scowl working its way onto my face. "You can't do that, Freak! I know you hate it when people hurt me, but you can't solve my problems with violence!"

He sighs and laces his fingers with mine to pull it away from his chest before I can hit him again. "Why won't you let me protect you, Dex?"

I squeeze his hand tighter and offer up a weak smile. "Because you don't have to protect me from everything. I'm not that fragile."

"But they hurt you."

"I've been hurt before, and I'm still here." His eyes darken. "Thank you though…"

"For what?"

"Coming to my rescue like always…"


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: What are We Going to Do Now?

'You know, we graduate tomorrow.'

Freak laughs, and I scowl at my own reflection in the mirror, knowing that he can see it. _'I'm well aware, Dex. You've been rambling about it all month.'_

'Can you blame me?' There's silence in my head… It hasn't been silent in weeks. 'Freak?'

 _'No.'_

'Huh?' I shut my bedroom door behind me then and walk over to my bed.

 _'I don't blame you for being excited. But… do you really want to cut off all of our ties to this place?'_

'Not to Mike or Cosgrove… And we'll be moving out towards Dr. Heiney… Do you want to say goodbye to Steph tomorrow? I mean, she was your girlfriend.'

I can feel his annoyance as acutely as I would feel my own. _'She was our girlfriend, Dex, and I don't want to see her… Not after what she said about you.'_ My heart swells at his words, and I turn over onto my side to look out of my window _. 'Dex… you should come to the room.'_

'Why?'

 _'Because, I can entertain you until the morning comes… Then, it's just a matter of hours before we can leave.'_

* * *

In the room, there is a bed now, and Freak is lying on it when I finally go to sleep in the physical world. He has a ball clutched in the arm not propping his head up, and he throws it up and catches it as a means of distracting himself while he waits for me. He's humming too, a strange little tune that I have a feeling will be stuck in my head later. My mouth acts before my brain can stop it, and I ask, "did you call me here to sleep with me?"

Freak looks up, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "What?"

"I was joking," I reply and walk over to the bed before bouncing onto the left side, the side I always take on the couch. "Although… what would it be considered? Self-love?"

"Glorified Masturbation." His face is the epitome of seriousness when he says it, and it takes me a moment to realize that he's about to start laughing. "I'm not going to lie, though. It sounds pretty awesome."

"You're a freak."

"I know. You tell me every day!"

I shake my head and chuckle before rolling over into my alter ego's grip. He wraps an arm around my waist and tucks my head under his before purring into my ear and softly petting at my abs. "I wish I could find someone like you."

"Ditto."

There's cheering and clapping, and I'm alone amongst the students from Harry Connick High School. My parents are cheering in the corner by Stephanie's family, but at the bottom of the same row, there's Cosgrove, Roddy and Dr. Heiney. I smile and prod Freak excitedly when I see them. 'Our family's here!'

He laughs. _'Yeah, they are. Are you happy, Dex?'_

'Mmhmm…'

 _'Good, I'd hate to have to steal you from your own graduation party.'_

'And how would you do that?'

 _'Well, Lobe does owe me a favor.'_

* * *

My parents assume that I'm taking a plane to LA, but Roddy and I had talked it over already. We slip into the library after my party, that night and disappear into the internet like we'd never been in the real world to begin with.

Dr. Heiney lets me move in with him, and between saving the town and going to school, I work as his assistant. It's fun, really, and a lot of crazy things tend to happen in the lab so Freak gets to play all of the time…

And at night, we come to the room that lies between us.


End file.
